the_kodian_universefandomcom-20200215-history
The Decade's War
War of Earth The Decade's War began in 210 PND, and goes until the beginning of 220 PND. Ending in the annexation of the Jexan Empire into the Kodian Empire, the Decade's War took billions of lives, and is the most costly human war to date. Not even The Dardarian Dominion has been able inflict the level of death seen in The Decade's War. Spanning 10 years, this conflict in particular was caused by a surprise attack by the Jexan Empire against the leadership of the Kodian military. Trapping all major leaders in the Alaskan Dead Zone after a devastating ambush, the newly upgraded and loyal Jexan Royal Army struck at the Wall. Forcing the weak border guards to surrender, the Jexan Royal Army systematically began killing the Kodian soldiers in captivity... Timeline (Year by Year) # Year 1- Jexans take Wall and begin mercilessly killing any soldiers taken captive. Towards the end of that year, nearby Kodian reserves muster enough strength to retake the Wall, approaching to find the escaped prisoners all ready free, and the Jexan guards dead. The prisoners claim to have been rescued, despite no evidence of a third party seen. Westgaardian Empire takes over Kodian military operations and forces until The Great and Esteemed King Kodian Venclorus (and friends) can be located. # Year 2- A brutal meatgrinder forms in the demilitarized zone (in between Kodian Wall and Jexan Wall). Caught in a stalemate, the opposing forces smash heads making little progress. Jexan pull off a swift offensive in September, stopping at the Wall. Heavy snows begin in the Jexan Empire, and temperatures plummet below safe levels. # Year 3- Kodian forces under the command of General Xenon take out a store house for the Jexan troops. They burn any and all confiscated armaments. Lebanov enters the war on the side of the Jexans. In response, the Westgaardians declare war on both the Jexan Empire and Lebanov properly. The DigsCo. Council had no ability to stop this from devolving into a world war. Westgaardian forces make a beach landing in the demilitarized zone, but are repelled by the marchy wetlands of the southern coast. Few survive the failed attempt. # Year 4- The largest Jexan fuel depot explodes in a ball of flames after Kodian forces march into the Jexan city of Novagrad. Now lacking fuel, the remaining garrison surrenders to Kodian forces just two weeks later. All governmental officials found are slaughtered and thrown on the inferno. # Year 5- Westgaardian troops attempt a second landing on the southern coast, this time in Jexan territory proper. Semi-successful, the the offensive gains a beachead, but is kept there by a massive line of Jexan trenches spanning the entire front. It will take until year 9 for the troops to break free from the pocket. # Year 6- A Jexan weapons plant in the besieged city of Jexangrad is found abandoned and filled with the dead members of its guard. No investigation has been made into their deaths. A military base attached to the factory is also taken out, but no corpses of non-Jexans are recovered. Due to a lack of supply, the Jexan front line is now unable to make new offensives until reserves can be brought forward. # Year 7- Kodian troops, accompanied by a small Westgaardian task force, take over Jexangrad and destroy the entire city. This enrages Amadeus Jexan, who then orders an immediate counterattack. All nearby villages are stripped of men and forced to fight. Mass graves are found near Novagrad of Jexan citizens who opposed the war. # Year 8- Kodian troops retake the Alaskan Dead Zone after Jexan forces withdraw back to defend their country. Kodian leaders take over leadership once more. Imperator John is given the highest Kodian military medal, and Benedict the Butler is made a new general for the KAD. Jexan reserves arrive with new shipments of weapons and supplies, renewing the Jexan morale and their ability to fight. # Year 9- The Westgaardian beachead becomes the new front line, as their Jexan defenders become surrounded by Kodian armies. Two months of stalemate later, the pocket is freed and sent to fight on the front. The City of Saint Petersburg is liberated by Kodian forces, with The Grand General Drex personally tearing down the large statue of Amadeus Jexan soon after. However, the capital of New Son has become a far target, as the middle flank of the front fails. Jexan armies create a large spearhead, stabbing almost back to the original borders. An organized response cannot be made quickly enough to stop the advance. However, the officials in charge of the offensive mysteriously die in their homes two days later. Again, no investigation was made. # Year 10- The most packed year. The large pocket is cut off from New Son and neighboring cities after Westgaardian troops from the beachhead destroy an antire tank division near the burned remains of Jexangrad. Kodian reserves in Radia move up, surrounding the pocket entirely. New Son's first siege begins after Kodian forces attempt to bargain for peace. Lebanov surrenders to Westgaardian soldiers after the capital is surrounded. The DigsCo. Council forces Westgaardian troops to leave after Lebanovian officials threaten nuclear war. Lebanov remains neutral for the rest of the war. New Son falls to Kodian troops after two more sieges, fighting in the streets and building reduce much of it to rubble. Amadeus Jexan is found dead next to a Kodian weapon. Suicide is implied, despite some conspiracy theorists saying it was the work of the elusive and mysterious KFSI. # Year 11- Although after the formal surrender of the Jexan Empire's government and people, the JRA continues to fight Kodian and Westgaardian armies in the pocket for another year. Heavy snows prevent the Kodians from making any headway, and The Great and Esteemed King Kodian Venclorus begins wondering if peace should be negotiated, even if it means a new Jexan Empire is established. However, Imperator John disagrees and launches a massive strike without the consent of the Kodians. This wipes out the pocket of resistance and then goes on to murder every other living person in that area, civilians and all. Early Space Combat Although in its infacny when compared to the intergalactic might of the modern-day empires, the Decade's War did still see its fair share of space combat. Centered almost entirely around control of the Moon, combat over the small mass would continue until 219 PND. # In 218 PND, Kodian military leaders arrive back to their homes after being rescued and area shocked by how poorly the war has been progressing. Determined to shorten it, Kodian officials declare an operation to take control over the Moon and turn it into a massive military complex. Jexan spies (which were found and killed by RPF a few years later) relayed the plan, and so the Jexans began sending troops to space as well. # Kodian suspicions are confirmed when an early Moon outpost is attacked by JRA. KGB forces are sent up to respond. # Fighting is so intense, that casualties amount to that of Operation new Dawn. This fighting lasts for a year until the Kodians begin sieging New Son. This siege keeps JRA troops from reaching their allies in the stars, forcing those stuck there to surrender. Aftermath and Consequences The Decade's War ended in 220 PND, although conflicts continued to arise with smaller JRA forces until late December of 221. After all fighting ends, the JLA, or Jexan Liberation Army, is instated to govern over and keep order in the newly acquired Jexan territories. Lebanov's government soon collapses, and the DigsCo. Council quickly takes its lands. This puts the Kodian Empire in control of 90% of the land of Earth, and as such the other nations begin their own respective space programs, dedicated to colonizing other worlds. The Kodians are the first to successfully colonize Mars and then turn the Moon into a large space station acting as border control for anything wanting to gain entrance to Earth's surface. The DigsCo. Council soon leaves Earth all together, instead choosing to find another home system. They still exist to this day, ruling over intergalactic law in a distant galaxy. The Westgaardians are allowed to stay on Earth, where the Westgaardian capital of New Haven remains until well into the 300s PND. However, the blacksites used by the Jexan Empire before the war were never shut down, and as such the New Jexan Enclave arises in 300 PND, rebelling against the Kodian Empire and stating a civil war for independence. The Kodian government grants them independence without much issue, and will leave the Conclave alone for several centuries before deeming them a real threat.